La Reina de Hadas
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: A retelling of Swan Lake. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

I wrote this in the fall of 2003 when I first started taking Spanish in my Junior Year of high school. It is a retelling of Swan Lake, Swan Princess. Now I am posting up for all to see. It is finished so I'll be updating really quick.

Enjoy and Review. I'll take anything this is an old story.

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Long ago in a country that no longer exists today behind a stone door is La Selva Magica. In side this magical place lived the hadas of the world, magical creatures and La Reina de Hadas, or by her given name, Deirdre. She had ruled over this land for centuries before that day.

It was a nice warm spring day, the day now called el Día de Císne. La Reina de Hadas was watching a group of ducks on the lake when she heard a sound behind her. She turned to see the evil mago, Everard, looking at her.

"Well, well, Deirdre, you are now la Reina de Hadas, I see."

"What do you want, Everard?"

"You!"

"I told you before, I'll never marry you."

"If I can't have you for my wife then no one can!"

With that he raised his right hand; the ring on the ring finger began to glow blood red. A jolt of red lightning went towards her. It engulfed her in a red cloud. When it disappeared la Reina de Hadas was now a swan. Everard laughed at her and left her by the lake. She walked to the edge of the lake and jumped into its waters. Hoping that the spell she had put on herself worked, she waited for dusk. As the sun disappeared out of sight a glow engulfed la Reina de Hadas. After the glow disappeared she stood up in her human form. Her spell had worked, but she knew to be free from Everard's spell, she would either have to marry him or find her true love. She watched the silver moon rise in the east and began to hope she could be freed from this spell.


	2. Chapter 1

I've seperated it. I had it in chapters but when I typed it I put it all together. So I hope you have enjoyed it so far.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Centuries later in the small village near the waterfall lived a peasant boy, truly twenty years old, but he acted as if he was still a child at times. He had been the blacksmith of the village since his parents' death three years earlier. Almost everyday he was covered in black filth from the shop. He still lived in the house he grew up in. Even through he was a good smith, he hated being one. All he truly wanted was more in his life. Little did he know that an adventure was coming his way.

One day as he was taking a rest after he had finished shoeing his own gray Percheron stallion, a brilliant snow white Arabian looking unicorn with a flowing mane and tail ran by the shop being chased by some townsmen. He watched the unicorn run from them. His horse was saddled for he was about to leave to get something from the neighboring village. He jumped on it and out ran the unicorn. The unicorn ran toward the forest outside the village leaving the townsmen in its wake. The blacksmith followed the unicorn into the forest. The unicorn walked to las Catarastas de Colors. It went behind the falls. The blacksmith followed it on his horse and found a massive stone had been moved. Slowly he rode through the doorway. When he was inside, the stone moved back covering the doorway. He rode on until he reached the lake in the forest. As he looked to his left he saw an old worn tree with some thing glistening on its surface. After he dismounted, he walked over to the tree. Once he reached the tree he pulled out a magical rosado crystal. As he turned back toward the lake, the sun disappeared. A glow came from the lake. He watched as it disappeared and where it had been, stood a woman with auburn hair in a flowing light blue gown. She walked toward him. His horse walked behind him. She stood a yard away from him.

"Who are you?"

"Garrett."

"How did you get here?"

"I followed a unicorn that was in my village."

"Oh, Nueva, come here."

"Yes, My Reina?"

"What have I told you about leaving la Selva Mágica?"

"Not to, but I was trying to get help."

"Oh."

Garrett looked at her. She was a queen. She looked at him.

"You don't have to be formal with me. Just please call me Deirdre. Aren't you the blacksmith?"

"Yes."

"Could you see if Nueva shoes? I've been worried about her."

"Yes, of course."

Just then Everard appeared.

"Well, well who do we have here?"

"Go away, Everard."

He raised his hand and a bolt of red lightning when toward Garrett, but it did nothing because the crystal protected him.

Everard knew something was wrong, but did not know what.

"Leave, now Everard."

"You may rule the night, but no one is here to protect it during the day."

He left as quickly as he had appeared.

"What did he mean by 'no one is here ruling during the day'?"

"Well, I should tell the story to you."

"Why should I know the story?"

"Because you have the Rosado Crystal.'

"The what?"

"The crystal that you have in your hand."

"Oh, I see."

"So where should I begin?"

Deirdre told Garrett her story. He listened to it.

"That's terrible. I wish I could help."

"You can."

"How can I?"

"The Rosado Crystal."

"What about it?"

"It's magical. It protected you from Everard's magic. As long as you have it, you are safe."

""I see, but I still don't understand something. Who rules when you are a swan?"

"Well, really no one, but the creatures obey my orders, but I'm really not safe from his magic. Could you stay and rule for me during the day?"

"I have to get back home."

"Please, Garrett, I need your help."

"I'll do what I can. Would you please show me around?"

"Of course. Please follow me."

So Garrett followed why did she need someone to rule in her place now after so long.

Deirdre did not know that if a man fell in love with her and marries her she would be freed. But Everard knew so he watched the two as Deirdre showed Garrett Lago Unicornio. She then took him to her castle, la Catilla de hadas. She gave him a room and he slept. He awoke a little before dawn. He dressed and went down to the main hall. He walked out to the stables to check on his horse.

"Well, Boy, how do you like it?"

"Come on I'll let you out."

So he took out the gray stallion. He let him run and roll in the grass. Garret noticed that the fairies were watching him. He didn't say a word and went to Lago Unicornio. He watched its surface. Then he saw her as the swan. Even through she was a swan she still had a beauty to her. He laid down beside the lake and watched the sky and fell asleep. A young boy awakened him at noon or what he thought was a young man.

"It's time to eat, Your Majesty."

"I'm not your rey."

"You are during the day. The Reina rules at night."

"Oh."

Garrett didn't understand that when he promised to rule during the day he became a rey. After he followed the fairy to a picnic, he sat down and began to eat foods such a great taste. When he had finished, he walked around the castle. He walked around the castle exploring and found the Library. Sitting in a chair in front of the large picture window over looking the lake, he fell asleep again. Someone shaking him awakened him. It was Deirdre's hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, it's you."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were asleep."

"It's all right."

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Come to the Dining Hall."

So Garrett followed her to the Dining Hall and sat to her right. Fairies brought in the food. As they ate, Garrett stopped and began to watch her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no."

She didn't understand why he was watching her. _She didn't look that much different from the night before, did she? _She looked at him and noticed something different about him but couldn't put her finger on it.

Garrett and Deirdre went back into the Library. Garrett sitting back into the chair he had been in earlier and Deirdre sitting on a footstool facing him watched the flames of the fire in the grand fireplace.

"Garrett, aren't you sleepy?"

"Not really."

"Maybe that's because you slept way most of the day."

"I have had a few naps today."

"Yes, I know.'

"How do you know?"

"I maybe a swan during the day, but I remember every thing that happens during the day and the night."

"Oh, you've been watching me."

"Well, yes, I have but I mostly slept."

"You sleep during the day?"

"Sometimes."

"Garrett, why is it that I feel like I've known you before?"

"I don't know."

Deirdre had long ago fallen in love, but he had been killed and she had erased all memory of him and now the spell was wearing off because she was falling in love again. Garrett, of course, did not know this, but he was the reincarnation of the man whose name has been lost to tome, but not to her memory.

Later, Garrett went to sleep in his room. Deirdre went back to Lago Unicornio. She stood by the lake and watched the moon until dawn. She then turned back into a swan. This were changing in the forest for the better the fairies and animals.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the alerts and reviews. Now as I said before I'm sorry for the short chapter. I normally try to have all my chapters at least two pages long on Word.

I got this idea after reading so many stories where Jareth was the High Prince. It hit what if Sarah was the High Princess. Also I'm using character from the Manga. Not many. Just enough.

Here is Chapter 2. Sarah makes her entrance. Jareth won't show up again for a while. I have to introduce the bad guy first. Mostly I plan to do this from Sarah's point-of-view. It is after really her story.

Enjoy. And review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Sarah William sighed for the fifth time. It seemed that everything that could go wrong had in the last two hours. First her car had broken down. Then she had gotten fired from her part time job, the job that allowed her go to college. And then finally she was forced on this date with another idiot her step-mother had set her up with.

Sitting in a nice restaurant with a guy who was more interested in trying to get her in bed than anything else, Sarah listen vaguely to him, wishing that she could get out of this date.

Dean or what ever his name was, kept on talking. Not noticing that Sarah wasn't paying him any attention. Instead she was watching a goblin coming up to her. It pulled on her skirt.

"Lady what us to get him gone?"

Sarah nodded as if to agree with the man, but the goblin got the answer. Three more goblins came out of the shadows. Suddenly the chair went out from under him.

Sarah pretended to be worried, but was hiding her laughter. Thanks to the goblins, she got a free meal and the date had been cut short. After he had dropped her off at her apartment complex, she quickly raced up to her apartment on the second floor.

After taking a shower and changing into a tank top and comfy shorts, she sat down to begin studying. She had a big test tomorrow. After midnight, she fell asleep studying.

* * *

The next afternoon, she felt better. The test was over and she felt good about it. English Literature had always been easy for her. She quickly made her way back to her apartment. It was Friday night and she was going to see her friends.

Now Sarah's friends weren't your normal friends. They were a talking fox knight, a strange creature who could talk to rocks, and a dwarf. All three lived in the Underground. The magical place where all magical creatures and beings lived. You might have heard of it. It has been mentioned in many tales, plays, and movies.

Sarah visited her friends at least once a month. They would come and visit her once a week except for the week when she came to visit them.

Quickly Sarah changed into her latest dress. She had had many gowns/dresses over years that could fit into any fairytale, but this was by far her favorite. It was a soft green that worked well with her eyes. It almost looked like the one she had played in when she was fifth teen. But this one looked more like a gown for a princess than that one had.

She glanced at herself quickly in the mirror and smiled. Then she called her dearest friend so he could open the portal between worlds.

"Hoggle."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They first rode beside the lake and they went up a trail on a mountain. When they reached the top, they saw the valley below. They watched the animals and the tiny lights.

"What are those lights?"

"Tiny fairies."

They dismounted and tied the horses up. Deirdre followed Garrett to the other side of the summit. This view showed his village. He saw his home. There was a light.

"What? Deirdre, I need to go back. I'll be back before dawn, I promise."

He untied his stallion and reached his house and shop. Garrett opened the door to see the Sheriff and his friend, James, in his house.

"Garrett, you're all right!"

"James, what's going on here? Why is the Sheriff here, too?"

"I thought someone had kidnapped you. So I asked for his help. Where have you been?"

"In the forest, I just came back to get something. I'm helping someone on the other side of the forest."

"Oh."

The Sheriff had left after a few minutes.

"James, could you stay here and watch over things while I'm gone?"

"Of course, I will."

Garrett went upstairs to his room and grabbed a few things and put threat in his saddlebags. He got back to the castle an hour before dawn. Deirdre was in the Library. Garrett was tired, but he walked to a chair and sat down. He had his saddlebags in his lap. She walked over to him and kneeled down beside him.

"Garrett, you should be getting to bed!"

"No, take these and put them somewhere safe. I have a plan for Everard."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. But first I need to tell you something."

"Garrett, let it wait till dusk. You need your rest."

"NO! I have to tell you now!"

"All right, what is it?"

"I love you. I always have Celia."

With those words her spell was gone and her memory had returned. She began to cry. It was him. He had come back to her.

"Alex!"

Garrett turned and looked at her face. He felt that he had freed her from a spell, but not the one he wanted to. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you acted like someone I knew."

"Who's Alex? What happened to him?"

"I will tell you, but first I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I love you, too."

He looked at her not surprised. They looked at each other. Dawn was only a half hour away, but she had to tell him about Alex and the dejected story.

Deirdre began to tell Garrett the story.

_Before she was reina, she had lived in a small village. She had fallen in love with its blacksmith. They were in the forest one day when Everard killed him. She then became reina. She put a spell on herself to forget about him._

Garrett listened to her story. He knew it already even told her how Everard had done it. Knowing soon that Deirdre would leave, Garrett quickly came up with a new plan.

"Lets get married."

"Why? I am a swan during the day."

"I have a plan remember?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Garrett then took his saddlebags up to his room. He climbed into his bed without changing. Later when he awoke, he bathed and then put on new clothes and went down to the Dining hall. After he ate his lunch he went back to the library. Watching the flames in the fireplace, he fell asleep.

Far away in a dark damp castle, Everard slept. He was up at night watching Deirdre and Garrett to see that they did not fall in love. Everard had been asleep when they told each other they fallen love with the other. He had captured many a fairy and hidden them deep inside his castle. Some were able to escape but few lived past the first few days because he sent his crows after them and if they found them, they killed them on the spot. Everard had no spies watching them during the day.

Back at the other castle, Garrett awoke and took a book down from a shelf. He looked out at the forest. Wondering if Deirdre had agreed to his plan and would marry him, he noticed a sheet of paper on the table beside the chair he had fallen asleep in. It read:

Garrett,

Yes, I will marry you, but we must do it near dawn. I will talk to you tonight.

Deirdre

Wondering why it would have to be just before dawn, he spent the rest of the day shoeing the unicorns and checking the hooves of Deirdre's mare. Before dusk, he went back to his room and changed into more stylish clothes for Dinner. He went down at sat in the Dining hall just as the sun set behind the mountains. Three minutes later a fairy entered the room.

"Rey Garrett, Rey Garrett, the Reina has been captured!"

"What? By whom?"

"Everard! He captured her before she turned into her human form."

Garrett ran to the stables and saddled his horse. He rode off toward Everard's castle following an owl. When he reached the moat surrounding the castle, a fairy appeared.

"Rey Garrett, there is an animal in the moat that will eat you. I have sent for help to get you over the walls of the castle."

Just then a blast of air came from above. Garrett looked and saw the belly of a stupendous fireblood red dragon. It landed beside him. The fairy turned to Garrett.

"He will fly you over the walls and take you back to the Reina's Castle after you save her. I will take your horse back myself."

"Thank you."

Garrett climbed on the back of the dragon and flew over the walls. As the dragon landed in the courtyard, Garrett got off and ran into the castle. Everard was waiting for him. He knew he had to get rid of Garrett as he had gotten rid of Alex.

Garrett entered the long dark main corridor of the Catilla. On either side were the hadas that Everard had turned into stone statues. He walked down the passageway toward the center of the Catilla. Of courses he did not know that Everard had traps set for him all through out the Catilla, but he had a feeling that Everard would have them set for him and watching where he placed his feet. He crept down the passage slowly, watching for anything odd.

About three quarters of the way to the throne room, the floor fell from below him. He fell down for about ten feet landing on a pile of hay and grass. Hoping that he could find Everard before dawn, he looked for a way out.

After he had been down there over three hours, he saw several tiny lights coming down and surrounding him. He slowly began to rise into the air and landed in the corridor on the other side of the hole.

"Garrett, take this sword and shield. Put the Rosado crystal into the sword and shield for it is now in two. Now hurry! There are many more obstacles to come and more of us, hadas, will help you on the way."

As they spoke this, a silver sword and shield appeared. Garrett took them.

"Thank you."

As quickly as they had appeared they disappeared. He walked on toward the throne room even more carefully then before.

High above in the South Tower, Everard had Deirdre in a cage, large enough to hold her as a human but secure enough to hold her as a swan. Everard was watching Garrett on a magical mirror. He saw Garrett fall and get out of the hole.

"I don't believe this. How can they stop my plan?"

"I told you. You'll never win."

"Oh, be quiet! I'll win. He still hasn't passed my greatest traps yet."

Garrett had entered the throne room. He watched very closely to see nothing came out at him. As he looked the room, he saw millions of crows. They began to fly toward him, but as soon as they reached him they turned into butterflies. After the butterflies flew away from him, he noticed the doorway leading to the South Tower and walked through it. He began to climb the stairway with only the light from his sword and shield.

He was four-sixths of the way up when something came out of the darkness. Its glowing amber yellow eyes looked at him. Garrett knew he had to defeat this creature. It moved down toward him. But before it reached the tip of Garrett's waiting sword, the tiny lights returned and turned the creature into a tiny white dog. It ran down behind him. Garrett continued upward to the room at the top. He reached the door at dawn. Needing rest Garrett, slept until dawn while the hadas protected him from Everard's view. As he began to open the door a gust of wind came up from the tower's base and opened the door for him. Garrett slowly walked into the room.

Everard plan was simple. He would get Garrett into the room and then trap him there. Everard had hidden Deirdre in another room of the Catilla. He had also hidden himself in the room. As Garrett entered, he turned the room into a hot muggy desert.

Garrett looked around him. He didn't know what had happened. As he began to walk, a tiny hada appeared.

"Garrett, it is only an illusion created by Everard to fool you."

"Where is Deirdre?"

"She is in a room caged."

Wondering what he could do, he looked at her. He had no magical powers to fight Everard with.

"How am I supposed to beat him?"

"Think back, far into the past. You know how to beat him, even if now you think you don't."

Garrett pondered this. Was this one leaving him like the other hadas?"

"I'm to stay with you to the end of your journey."

"Thank you, but who are you?"

"I'm Ava. I guided Alex and now I'm guiding you."

"Why and who's Alex?"

"Because in you I see his light, fire, and spirit. You'll learn who he is soon enough."

Of course he did not know that his hada had married a human and had given birth to two sons, him and Alex! She had made it so he was the reincarnation of his own older half-brother.

Garrett stood looking at her. She looked familiar to him, but he did not know who she was. He began to wonder how could he get out of this desert and back into the Catilla.

"How do I get out of this illusion?"

"Walk to that tree. That should work."

So he began to walk to the only tree he could see. As he reached it, the desert turned back into the room. Everard looked at him powerless to stop him. In fear he jumped out of the window onto the roof and slide down to another floor. He jumped into a room and disappeared inside Garrett followed him. The room was dark but he could see the door. Garrett opened the door and looked down the hallway to see Everard. Everard saw him and began to run. Garrett chased after him to the throne room. Everard had closed all the doors and had gotten himself a sword. Garrett kicked the doors opened as Everard ran up to the throne.

"You will never hurt any one or thing ever again."

Garrett ran toward him with his sword raised in the air. Everard raised his sword in defense. Their swords clanged as they met. Both fought with all their strength, but Garrett was stronger. He knocked Everard down. Everard tried to protect himself but could not. Garrett gave the final stroke. Everard landed dead just before dawn.

The hada came back and she flew around him.

"I found her. I shrunk the cage she is in because she is a swan and I couldn't unlock it."

"I thought if I killed him she would be freed."

"No, it is another thing. We must hurry back for the wedding must take happen after dusk."

So Garrett let Deirdre loose and she flew back to the lake. Garrett mounted his horse and rode back to the Catilla.

He went up to his room and went to bed, sleeping until three hours after dusk. Since dusk, Deirdre had been getting ready. Garrett wore a blue suit that matched his eyes. Deirdre wore a long lace over white silk gown.

They were married at midnight. They went to bed and Garrett worried about dawn. They slept until noon. Garrett awoke first and turned to see her still human beside him.

"Deirdre!"

"Uh…h what?" she said as she woke up.

"You are human!"

"Huh?"

She sat up. She then realized he was right. They hugged and then got dressed. Garrett and she went into village. Garrett got every thing he need from his old home.

They rode back to the forest and back to the Catilla. Many adventures happened to them but those are other stories.


End file.
